


同步 In Unison

by EnAttendantKiwi



Series: 融合 Fusion [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnAttendantKiwi/pseuds/EnAttendantKiwi
Summary: 爱是一种饥饿感。Love is hunger.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: 融合 Fusion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	同步 In Unison

那天早上Eddie Brock感到一丝不同寻常。  
  
这种不寻常并不是指他体内寄宿着一个外星生物的不寻常，而是一种更人性化的异常。他感到空虚，像他身体内的什么地方急需被填满。像他看见他养的植物需要浇水，像他发现没人替他从信箱中取出免费报纸，像Jack拒绝了他的采访请求，像他来到Anne的楼下，抬头看见Mr. Beldivere。  
他需要一些东西，他想。一些很难得到，却至关重要的东西。  
  
但那能是什么？Eddie思考着从床上坐起来。  
  
他的植物长势良好；Maria，或许没那么好，但他已经基本能让自己面对这个事实；Jack，他现在为自己工作，再也不用替他的上司权衡利益；Anne，他们正保持着良好的朋友关系，他不认为他还能要求更多。  
  
是的，当Eddie得出这个结论时他感到有些惊讶：他想不到他此刻还缺少什么。  
  
几周前他还是一个住在舒勒公寓的单身汉，一无所有，众叛亲离，极有可能将在酒精、抑郁、和悔恨中度过一生。现在他依然住在舒勒公寓，依然是个单身汉，但他却感觉好极了。  
他开始了一份自由撰稿人的工作，和他的前女友令人惊奇地重新成为了朋友，并且最重要的，他重获了希望。他感到充实，轻松，还有些无所不能。  
  
Eckhart Tolle告诉他这是因为他活在了当下，而Eddie想其中或许还有更多。或许因为他扳倒了他在某种意义上的死对头，或许因为他刚刚字面意义地拯救了世界，或许因为他再次意识到他的潜能，或许只是因为他换了一个角度看待生活。  
积极的生活态度。  
  
Eddie咀嚼着这个念头拉开冰箱门。他的冰箱里不再堆放着啤酒和快餐，他开始规划他的食谱，准确而言是，两人份的食谱，一切都是因为他身体里的外星共生体。  
而说到这个，Eddie在平底锅里放上过量的培根——或许也是他的生活在三天中发生了急速转变的原因之一。  
  
极为罕见地，他拥有了一个和他完全同步的伙伴。  
  
伙伴，或者说是搭档，他们不是一个种族，但那不妨碍他们适应良好。  
  
这就像一次令人愉快的合租经历。Eddie将培根翻面。人们需要搭档，搭档以向他们确定他们走在正确的道路上，支持他们，一定程度上给予他们帮助（或许他的这个搭档能给的比一般人更多一些）。一个好的搭档和伴侣一样难以求得，他们会需要磨合，制定一些规则，但如果一切顺利，他们最终会发现一加一可以大于二。  
  
而在人口七十亿的星球上，他最终发现那个和他志同道合的搭档是一个外星共生体。  
  
拥有这样的机遇，谁还能要求更多？  
  
 ** _Eddie。_**  
  
“你也早上好，伙计。”Eddie回答。  
  
毒液不太舒服地哼一声，紧接着是他几乎预料到的下一句。  
  
 **我饿了。  
**  
这提醒了他。  
他和毒液已经融合了几周，但他依然没有习惯共生体庞大的食物需求。或许这就是他感到的不同寻常，Eddie思考。来自外星胃的饥饿感。  
  
“培根，还有一袋巧克力能量棒。”他说。“感觉怎么样？”  
  
 **凑合。我们什么时候出门？**  
  
“过一会。”他开玩笑地看向一旁。“你什么时候对出门这么积极？”  
  
 **我们需要活动。**  
  
“没法反对这个。”Eddie耸肩，随后察觉到什么。“嘿，你还好吗？你听上去不太精神。”  
  
 **说不准，背上有点痒。可能是你的床单。**  
  
“好吧，出门前我会把它扔到洗衣机里。”他回答，转身在镜子里检查他的背。“我没感觉到痒。”  
  
 **你们的感官太迟钝了。**  
  
Eddie在餐桌前坐下，单纯地忽略了毒液的评价。他已经习惯他的外星搭档时不时的出言不逊，有些时候，他甚至思考那或许是毒液表示友好的方式。  
  
他拿起刀叉，感到毒液正催促他的身体更快地进食，于是咬下一大口滋滋作响的煎肉。油脂和热量充斥他的味蕾，他和毒液共同发出一声满足的共鸣。  
有些时候他和毒液会有这种同步的时刻。当他们对一个人，或者一件事产生相同的想法，他们会感到在脑海中被彼此确认的喜悦。也有时候他们不同的意见能使他们对一件事抱有更谨慎的反思，但Eddie事实上偏爱他们想法一致的时刻。  
他从未和毒液沟通过这点，但此时，确认到毒液的存在，一种轻盈感包裹了他的胸腔。仿佛为了强调他所感到的快活，那种不同寻常的异常消失，取而代之的是一种温暖的填充感，几乎就像巧克力和刚出炉的培根。  
  
几乎就像巧克力和培根。  
  
也许他真的只是饿了。Eddie思考。  
  
—  
  
他想错了。  
  
十分钟后，他们走在搭乘有轨电车的路上。他们身边路过行人，交谈声，汽车驶过的声音，脚步声，一扇门被推开和关上。前一秒，Eddie Brock还在享受着旧金山早上的阳光，思考着他们的购物清单，下一秒，和早晨相同的异常感席卷而来。  
  
这次甚至比前一次更加清晰。不，那不是他的肠胃的问题，那比那严重得多，像是在他没注意的时候他的脊椎多了一个漏洞，而他的内脏正争先恐后地从那里掉落出去，同时无意义地谴责着他为何不做点什么。这个世界周围的声音正影响他，阻碍他塞住那个漏洞、让他错过什么非常重要的——但那究竟能是什么？  
  
还没从洗衣机里拿出来的床单、快吃完的炸薯球、他是不是该再添一件兜帽衫了？他已经发出了上周的稿件，也没有拖延他该清理的洗碗池，或许他可以买一台洗碗机——街上的嘈杂加剧了他的烦躁，Eddie不舒服地在套头衫里动了动肩膀，伸出一只手抓挠他的头发。除此之外还有什么？他思考，忽然想起这种关于内脏的言论似乎在哪里听到过。  
  
“嘿伙计。”他开口，形式性地看向一旁的玻璃橱窗，表明他正对毒液开口。“不是说我不信任你或者什么——但是你没有又吃我的内脏吧？”  
  
 **没有，尽管它们看上去一如既往地美味。**  
毒液立刻回答了他。这个回答过快，几乎让Eddie有些起疑。几十秒的沉默过后，毒液补充。  
 **也许偶尔有尝一点点，但绝没有超过我们能再生的。**  
  
Eddie按住鼻梁。“记不记得我们是怎么规定的？”  
  
 **技术角度来说，我没有伤害你。你的细胞总归会死亡。这是自然的。**  
  
[但“自然”可不包括一个外星共生体来解决那些死亡的部分。] 他们路过一群人，Eddie将回答转向脑内。他现在可以很自如地掌握和毒液沟通的技巧，不过他仍然倾向于直接说出来。  
  
 **别那么斤斤计较。你能吃比萨和布朗尼，你得让我有些甜点。**  
  
[我还以为你的甜点是上周那个杀人犯。]  
  
 **那确实可以算是一次款待。但是不，如果你认为那些人比得上你的美味程度，那你就错了。**  
  
“我不确定这算不算一个赞赏，但你的形容开始让我感到不舒服。”  
  
 **那是个赞赏，不用谢。还有我看不出你为什么要感到不舒服。我选择你作为宿主意味着我们是完美的，你的身体，基因，你思维的方式，你的感情。它们都和我如此匹配，就像计算机，或者艺术。因此，你需要理解我偶尔会想要尝一尝你的血肉是一种自然的渴望，这种渴望同样也是我对你的认可的一部分。**  
  
“你最近确实学了不少比喻。也许你下一步该做的是试着将它们更有逻辑地组合在一起。”他挖苦。而尽管他的回答夹杂讽刺，Eddie不得不承认他心里的某一部分正因为毒液的坦白而高兴。毕竟这正是人际关系如何运转：你没办法讨得全世界七十亿人的欢心，所以往往一个就够了。  
你知道你在某个生命体的眼中独一无二，你对一个人无可替代，他理解你，认可你，尊重你，这就足够让一个人获得从日落期待下一次日出的动力。  
  
或者在他的情况下，那是一个外星生命体。  
  
 **你明明很高兴我那么说了。**  
  
——而且那个外星生命体还能读他的脑子。永远不该忘记这点。  
  
“好吧，我很高兴。”他承认。“不过我的立场依然不变。别忘了我在这段关系里也有发言权，很大的发言权，所以那不是什么你单方面宣布的事情。你现在正待在我的身体里并不是因为你乐意，然后你就能得到你想要的——不，伙计，事情不这样运转。你现在待在这里是因为我也很高兴你在这里，因为我允许你留在这里。如果我不乐意，你就得滚蛋，互惠互利，明白吗？你高兴，我高兴，事情就能成。”  
  
 **没问题。** 毒液回答，听起来奇妙地被取悦。  
  
“所以如果你要“有点零食”也只能在我允许的前提下。”Eddie声明。“归根结底，这是我的身体。”  
  
 **如果你这么说的话。** 毒液同意。 **但我看不出事情需要那么复杂。你看，你喜欢我，所以我在这里。我也喜欢你，所以我们相处得很好。**  
  
“你的说法仍然让我感觉很怪，但我猜差不多是这样。”Eddie耸肩。“我们是搭档了，伙计，我们也得开始像一对搭档那样商讨事情。搭档，你知道，就像蝙蝠侠和罗宾，活力双雄。”  
  
 **哦当然，蝙蝠侠和罗宾。** 毒液嘶嘶道。 **我是蝙蝠侠，你是蝙蝠车。  
**  
“嘿！”  
  
 **阿尔弗雷德也行。**  
  
“如果我是阿尔弗雷德，”Eddie回答。“那你可以保证你拿不到今天的牛奶小甜点，还有睡前故事，Bruce。”  
  
 **蝙蝠侠不读睡前故事。**  
  
“你不会知道，Venom，你不会知道。”  
  
他们继续朝前走了一阵，随后毒液在他脑海中开口。  
  
 **你本来想说的是什么？**  
  
“什么？”  
  
 **关于你的内脏。** 毒液回答。 **你不会无缘无故问我这个。**  
  
“哦，那件事。”Eddie回答，惊讶地后知后觉意识到他这会已经完全感受不到那种不适感。也许是和毒液的对话转移了他的注意力。“我今天确实感觉不太对劲，伙计，我说不准是什么，但那就像，”他皱着眉头思考一个合适的措词。“就像我一直都感到很饿。”  
  
 **我完全能理解那种感觉。**  
  
“不，不是那种饿。它像……像我忘了什么事，或者在催促我去做什么事。像是你列好了购物清单，出门却忘了带，你想办法记起来了大部分要买的，但却依然担心你漏了一两样，于是漫无目的地在超市乱晃。那种感觉。”  
  
 **听起来像你会做的事情。我不奇怪你有这个感觉。**  
  
“那是个比喻。”  
  
 **而你还认为我是那个不会比喻的人。**  
  
Eddie不确定他感到被冒犯还是好笑。“你知道吗？Venom，你在我脑子里，你为什么不自己直接去看看？如果你那么聪明，不如你来告诉我我的问题是什么。”  
  
毒液安静了下来。Eddie有一瞬间担心是他说得太重，随后反应过来他的共生体大约真的去大脑中寻找答案。  
  
他最好别把我的脑子翻乱。他想。  
  
过了一阵，毒液的意识再次清晰地存在在他的脑海中。  
  
 **你的身体没什么问题，Eddie。** 他回答。 **没有缺失的内脏，所有东西都在它们该在的位置上。**  
  
“你还真的去看了？”  
  
 **你让我去的。**  
  
“好吧。那我的大脑呢？睿智先生？找到我也许忘了什么事没有？”  
  
 **你回去后该清空你的洗衣机，我们下午有一个和Anne的见面，你还有一篇稿件要写，你应该在这两天去取材。**  
  
Eddie耸肩。“和我记得的一样。除此之外还有什么吗？如果没有的话，我只能认为是我的大脑在玩我了。”  
  
毒液再次古怪地沉默了。  
这次的沉默比上次更为突兀，以至于Eddie在那种寂静中感到不安，甚至开始胡乱猜测他是否得了什么隐疾。难道毒液看到了一个肿瘤？毒液能治好肿瘤吗？也许可以。但如果不是这种事，还有什么能让他如此犹豫？说起来，今天早上他也感到毒液有些反常。  
  
 **我有一个猜测。**  
  
当毒液终于开口，Eddie松了一口气。“猜测？”他很快恢复开玩笑的口吻。“我还以为你全知全能。”  
  
 **我确实能读到你们的想法，但是从一定程度上来说，我能读到的仅限事实。** 毒液回答。 **事实指的是你们的记忆，经历，已经成型的念头，确切的感受。  
与之相对的是你们的潜意识，那是我不太能触及的领域。如果那些潜意识已经足够明显，只是你们自己正在刻意忽略，那我同样能感知。但假如是一些你们自己都还没琢磨出来的东西，它们对我来说就如同密码。我能大约知道有一个念头在那里，但我无法破解它。**  
  
“所以你刚才去我的潜意识转了一圈。”Eddie陈述。“好的，一点也不应该惊慌。你发现了什么？”  
  
 **我发现你也许确实有一件没做的事。** 毒液回答。 **关于一个人，还有一些你还没理清的想法。**  
  
“想法？”  
  
 **感情。**  
  
“感情。”Eddie重复。  
  
 **那是你的潜意识，我不能完全确定。** 毒液承认。 **但是我可以告诉你我在别的地方还见到过和那很类似的东西。**  
  
“当你说别的地方你指的是——”  
  
 **你的脑子。**  
  
“哦。”Eddie道。“蠢问题。”  
  
 **我为什么知道是感情，因为你们人类的情绪带有那些色彩。几乎你们所有的思绪都多少带有感情，感情越强烈，颜色就越明亮，不同类型的有不同的颜色。** 毒液停顿一下，似乎对他接下去要说的并不确定，但最后还是开口。 **而尽管我无法看懂你具体想的是什么，但我在你的脑子里见过相同的颜色。**  
  
“在哪里？”Eddie问，另一种不适感浮现起来，为什么是这个时候？也许因为他感到隐私被侵犯。那不是空虚感，而像是他的肺部灼热。  
  
 **在你和Anne的记忆里。**  
  
“哦。”Eddie说。  
  
[哦。]他想。  
  
他可没预料到这个。  
  
毒液认为他恋爱了。并且他对此毫无意识。  
  
但从一定角度上来说，毒液的想法说得通。  
爱情确实能给人各种奇怪的感受，那种焦虑，渴望，勇敢，还有怯懦，确实，如果他不是处在什么躁狂状态，这或许是对他这半天躁动的唯一合理解释。  
  
除去一个微小的问题。  
  
——爱总有一个接收的对象。  
  
没有人会毫无目标地产生爱，爱后面总跟着一个名词，有时候是一个人名，有时候是一个场景和状态。根据毒液的描述，他显然指的是前者。而尽管承认这点让Eddie感到遗憾，他想不到谁会是他可能的恋爱对象。  
  
他会对谁产生他自己都没有自觉的秘密恋爱？他会被谁不自知地吸引？目前他生命中的关系少得可怜，那不可能是认识时间太长的人，如果他现在才产生这种感情，那一定是他至少近期有过接触的，也许他应该从他的朋友中思考？但Eddie Brock又有多少朋友。或者也许是他只偶尔见过的人。也许是哪个便利店的收营员，或者咖啡厅的服务生？  
不，如果是偶尔遇见的人，那他至少该对这个人有印象。Eddie在脑海中思索了几遍，几乎感到毒液和他一样紧张地看着他的思考过程。  
  
然后  
  
“我觉得你可能搞错了，伙计。”Eddie道。“我刚才很认真地按照你的建议去想，但我大概，我不认为我最近有遇到任何特别的人。也许那是什么别的感情，我不知道那个颜色怎么工作，但有没有可能是你看错了？也许我想家了，你知道，亲情，或者友情什么的。”  
  
 **不！** 毒液咆哮。Eddie惊讶地跳了一下。 **不。** 他重复。 **不会错。**  
  
“抱歉，但我真的想不到任何可能的人选。”  
  
 **也许只是你还没有想得足够仔细。也许那是为什么它是你的潜意识。**  
  
“比如说谁？”Eddie笑道。“楼下的陈太太？”  
  
毒液似乎对他不认真的态度有些恼怒，于是Eddie清了清嗓子。“抱歉，伙计。”他说。“我知道你只是在为我着想。”  
  
 **也许那不是一个你最近认识的人。**  
  
“还能是谁？”Eddie道，摇了摇头。  
  
他感到毒液在他的脑海中相当烦躁地翻滚了两圈，他不确定是出于操心还是对他的不开窍的失望。几分钟后，毒液放弃般开口。  
  
 ** _Anne Weying。_**  
  
“不可能。”  
这次轮到Eddie过快地回答。  
  
 **你想夺回她。你对她还有感情。** 毒液继续。他的声音依旧相当烦躁，就像比起在这里苦口婆心劝说Eddie，他宁可去街上咬掉几个人的头。 **你对她有那种金色的、黏糊糊的感情。我见到过，我在你脑子里见过，我在她脑子里见过。你们以为你们分开了，其实你们没有。你爱她，但是你们现在不在一起。这就是为什么你感受不好。**  
  
“不，不，Venom，这点我可以非常确定你搞错了。”他尽量用上耐心的语气，也许毒液不了解这些。“我和Anne确实有一段过往，但你要知道，对人类来说，我们一生通常不会只有一个伴侣。如果我们感到不合适，我们就分开找下一个，这是非常正常而且普遍的事情。我和Anne就是这样。我很幸运我们现在还能保持联系，但我同样确定我没有和她复合的想法，我们不合适，我猜她也是这么想的。”  
  
 ** _懦夫！_**  
  
完全出乎他的意料，毒液对此的反应是震怒。  
  
 **你害怕Dan，因为你们人类的那些道德，愚蠢！有些伴侣是错误的，所以我们会分开他们！我们会把他的头咬下来！**  
  
“没有谁的头要被咬下来！”Eddie下意识跟着大喊。他后知后觉降低音量，观察周围的人群。“老天，我都不知道你在生气什么，别在我的脑袋里嚷嚷。”  
  
 **我生气因为你是个懦夫。** 毒液几乎蛮不讲理地回答。 **如果你想要一个伴侣，你就去追求她。踌躇不前是懦夫的做法。**  
  
[首先，踌躇不前不是懦夫，也许一个人只是想确保万无一失，而有这样的想法没有任何问题。] Eddie回答，试图让他脑海中的猛兽平静下来。[其次，我没有想追回Anne。你自己都说了你看不清我的想法，你为什么对这点那么确定？难道你还有什么没告诉我的？]  
  
 **不，我告诉了你全部我知道的。我从不对你隐瞒。** 毒液又一次被冒犯。 **我生气因为她是唯一的人选，而你在逃避事实。我会帮你追回她，我支持你，我不讨厌她。**  
  
[不，不。我不需要你支持我，Venom，虽然我很感激你的体贴。]Eddie徒劳地回答。[但是不，说真的，我对Anne没有更多想法，就没有可能是你看错了，Venom？也许我在想的其实是什么别的人，或者什么别的感情，也许我想的是Maria。] 想到这个名字让他感到一阵苦涩。[也许我只是还没有原谅自己没能救出她。]  
  
 **但 那 不 是 爱 情 ！** 他咆哮，每一个音节都让Eddie头疼。 **你让我看看你的脑子，我看了，你让我告诉你答案，我告诉了，然后你把头埋在水泥地里——**  
  
[我还挺确定那个俚语不是这么用的。]  
  
 **——然后你反过来质疑我！然 后 你 教 我 怎 么 用 俚 语 ！你们这些愚蠢的、根本看不到自己脑子的人类，不去面对你们该面对的，不知感恩，不接纳意见，不相信比你们更智慧的生命体，愚蠢，懦夫，愚蠢！**  
  
“够了！”  
  
Eddie没意识到他的声音有多大，直到他发现周围人开始停下来看着他。他马上拉上兜帽走开。  
  
“够了，Venom。”他压低声音，语气依然愤怒。“如果你认为我们如此低等，为什么还要留在这里，恩？那套’我喜欢这个地方，我喜欢你们’的说辞到哪里去了？也许你根本就不像你想象得那样了解人类，也许即使你能进入我们每一个人的脑子，你依然相当无知，因为有太多东西你还根本理解不了！也许你根本不了解人类感情，也许你根本不了解我，今天早上我就感到你有些不对劲，所以也许不是我有问题，也许有问题的是你！也许是你出了故障，也许这一次，自以为是先生是错的！”他自己跺了一下脚，疼极了。“你凭什么对我的生活指手画脚？就因为你在我的脑子里看到了一些见鬼的颜色？凭什么我要听你的？难道我感受不到我自己的感情？”他说到这里，感觉从今天早上积累的烦躁和愤怒一起翻滚在他的胸腔中。“难道你认为我感受不到自己的感情？”他重复一遍，提高声音。  
  
 **我对你知道得比你多！** 毒液怒吼。  
  
“哦是吗？那看看你知不知道这个：我很生气，明白吗？”他怒气冲冲地转过转角。“然后我希望你闭嘴，我希望你不要再说这件事——我不想听到你说话了。”  
  
说完这句话，他们登上电车。  
令人惊讶的是，毒液真的没有回答。  
  
Eddie在那片沉默中再次逐渐感到一种恼怒。  
  
好吧，他的外星共生体想要冷战？那他就会得到一个冷战。  
  
他找了个座位坐下，胸腔中的不适感愈演愈烈，从胸口到膝盖都泛出一种无处抓挠的灼热。他的腹腔是个即将喷发的火山，他想去破坏一些东西，又想去创造一些东西，他想弥补一些东西，他缺失一些东西，但那能是什么？能是什么？他的体内似乎除了毒液之外还住着有些他不懂的东西，被这种无名之火环绕他已经足够迷茫，但这个东西使得他和毒液吵了一架。他不想和毒液吵架，他却似乎又必须这么做，他感觉糟透了。  
  
[Venom？]他感到一丝后悔。  
  
没有应答。  
  
好极了。  
  
—  
  
他和Anne约在她的门口。  
  
完全随性的一次会面，两杯咖啡，两阶台阶，他们坐在阶梯的两头，一个合适的友谊的距离。Anne看起来状态很好，已经完全从那两夜的惊魂中恢复。  
  
“你真的应该感到幸运我是你的辩护律师。”Anne从她的杯子中啜饮。“我决定成为公辩律师。”  
  
“你能这么做真好。”  
  
“你之后打算做什么？”她问。  
  
“The Network事实上想请我回去，做一期关于Drake的节目。”  
  
“哇哦，真的？你怎么回答的？”  
  
“我没答应。我想先专注写些文章。我找到了一个绝佳的采访对象。”  
  
“谁？”  
  
“你读了之后就知道了。”  
  
“喔——就像所有人一样，”Anne长叹一声，笑起来。“还得先买份报纸才行，是吧。”  
  
“没错。”他咧嘴。  
  
和Anne的交流让Eddie短暂地忽略了他还在和毒液冷战的事实。  
  
这是一场轻松而愉快的谈话。  
经历过他们所经历的，他和Anne确实有着超出常人的羁绊。但是，看着Anne的眼睛Eddie再次确认了这点，那种羁绊不是爱情。  
事实上，他觉得他们的分手在某种程度上是个必然。他们对这个世界有着不同的看法，他们可以成为不错的朋友，但仅仅无法成为伴侣。他们不是彼此合适的那个人。  
  
不过，朋友。也许这就是他现在需要的，他摩挲着膝盖思考这点。和Anne交流，和一些正常人交流。正常人。普通人。人类。聊工作，人生，人类明白的事情。  
  
也许这就是毒液做不到的，他想。  
  
尽管他的搭档无比强大，刀枪不入，但是也许他就是没办法理解这些简单的事情。毒液是生活刺激的那一面，而上天作证Eddie绝不讨厌冒险，只是凡事都该有个平衡。他可以和一个外星共生体规定周几能吃几口他的肝、怎样燃爆一架火箭、哪些人的头不能咬，他也需要有人和他聊上司、工作、超市打折、和咖啡口味。他需要平凡的这一面。他需要有人普通、平常地和他交流平常人类会面临的问题。  
  
而如果毒液想做到这点，他带着一丝愤慨思考，他大概应该立刻开始学习人类文化和什么叫“个人空间”，以及为什么不能用“我们去干掉一个人”的口吻来讨论牛排几分熟。  
  
老天，毒液该学着和他更平等的对话。  
  
Eddie思考到这里，在心里为自己感到不平。如果那是在一场打斗中，他绝不会多花一秒怀疑毒液的判断，但问题是他们之前的谈话并不是一场战斗。他们谈论的是Eddie的生活。而在Eddie的生活这个话题上，毒液根本没有什么专业证书。  
  
他没有做人类的经验、他没有做Eddie的经验，而且归根结底，他不是Eddie！所以凭什么他能说得好像他比Eddie本人更清楚这些状况？凭什么他比Eddie更有优先发言权？即使他们正共享一个身体，他们至少也可以坐下来平等地讨论突发情况。假如Eddie真的恋爱了，那他也应该自己决定他到底爱上的是谁，说实话，如果毒液不是这么固执，他甚至很愿意听听毒液的意见。毕竟不论谁将和他进入恋爱关系，他们都将被迫进入一个捆绑销售的三人生活，而Eddie Brock也绝不是一个不体贴的情人和朋友。假如他的未来假想伴侣和毒液互相看不顺眼，他猜他会做出一些调整——也许他甚至不会找一个不能接受毒液的伴侣！但这一切的前提都得是毒液不能再像个丘比特一样地干涉他的个人生活。  
这是一个Eddie问题。他坚定地想。不论他是否会参考毒液的意见，这首先，必然，是一个Eddie问题。  
  
又也许事情不是他想的那样。  
也许那是个文化差异。也许毒液有其他的理由。也许他在担心别的——确实，在他们并不长的认识中，毒液总是比Eddie更了解情况，而Eddie往往是那个被告知的。  
但如果事实如此，他至少可以解释，而不是直接攻击。Eddie恼怒地瞪着他散开的鞋带。  
不了解外星文化又不是他的错，并且看在随便什么的份上，毒液对地球也同样无知。他们有太多需要了解和磨合，误解和冷战不解决任何问题。  
  
事实上，如果这样思考，今天毒液的反应甚至根本并不像他。他的搭档不是脾气最好的那类，但直到目前为止他们的沟通还算顺利。毒液诚然偶尔会做出一些……惊人的提议，可从未像今天轻易发怒，Eddie说不准这个话题到底哪里惹到了他，这几乎就像毒液本来就对此感到不安——  
  
他停了下来。  
  
几乎就像毒液本来就感到不安。  
  
他想起来早上的那段插曲。“是那个床单” 毒液这么回答，现在他开始怀疑那只是个借口。  
尽管大多数时间是毒液待在Eddie的大脑中，但那并不意味着Eddie不能感知到毒液的情况。那比不上毒液能对他做到的，但他会有感受，尤其当毒液的思绪和情感起伏剧烈，比如在一场战斗中。这种情况并不随时出现，而今天早上的那种程度绝对早该引起他的警觉。  
  
所以或许从一开始就不是他的问题。  
是毒液影响了他。他所感受到的只是毒液思想的余波。  
  
但为什么是在这件事上？Eddi而思考。为什么毒液会担心这个？又不是说他会马上和一个俄罗斯杀手交往然后被刺死在床上，是吧？毕竟除了威胁到他们的安全，还有什么能如此影响毒液？又不是说毒液会对人类的恋情有什么看法——  
  
他抬起头，正对上Anne的眼睛。  
  
老天。  
  
Eddie下意识吞了口口水。  
  
千万别告诉我毒液爱上了Anne。  
  
[但他确实提到了把Dan的头咬下来。]  
  
没有能够认真思考这个可能性，Eddie便立刻感到他在脑海内被重重踢了一脚。他呲着牙移开视线，意识到这就是毒液在冷战中回答否定的方式。  
  
而尽管他的后脑仍在疼痛，Eddie长长松了一口气。  
  
寄宿在他体内的外星生物爱上他的前女友？Eddie Brock不认为他准备好了面对这种混乱灾难。  
  
仿佛感知到他的想法，Anne抬起头。  
  
“嘿，”她忽然开口，语气变得柔软。“关于毒液的事，我很抱歉。”  
  
哦。而他还以为毒液是唯一能读心的那个。  
  
Eddie看向街道，他还没有告诉Anne毒液留了下来。  
  
为什么他没有，Eddie认为那是出于一种保护。  
  
一方面，是对Anne的保护。他不希望再将Anne卷入这些事，这对她太过危险。  
另一方面，是对毒液的保护。他希望知道毒液的人越少越好，毕竟他不能保证什么时候会再出现一个Carlton Drake。  
与此同时，在Eddie的内心深处，还有一个很小的声音告诉他：那是因为他希望只将毒液留给自己。  
就像中学的时候那些BFF手链，BFF只应该给一个人。他有了一个外星生物BFF，于是他希望那只是他一个人的永远好朋友。他生怕别人看到他、夺走他，于是他躲起来只在一个人的时候见他的秘密朋友。  
  
因为他珍惜毒液。  
  
这个念头像是午后的阳光般突然降临在他身上。  
  
并不是说Eddie之前没有这么想，但是只在那一刻他非常清晰地认知到了这一点。或者说，他只在那一刻才终于意识到了这一份珍惜的程度。  
  
于是几乎同样在那一刻，一个他先前未曾想到的答案在他的脑海中冒出来。  
  
假如毒液并没有陷入和Anne的戏剧化恋爱，那他之所以对这件事反应那么大，也许是因为他和Eddie有着同样的担心。  
  
如同他刚才所想。假如Eddie Brock有一天将进入一段恋爱关系，而一段恋爱关系不能像任何朋友、邻居、同事一样单纯隐瞒毒液的存在，到时他要怎么做？他要怎么介绍这个不得不和他捆绑出现的外星共生体，即使他的伴侣愿意接受毒液，他要怎么处理好三个人之间的张弛？更糟，假如那人不愿接受毒液，Eddie光是想到这个问题便感到一阵窒息，那他要怎么选择？他要选择毒液，还是选择那个假想的伴侣？此时此刻Eddie可以毫无压力地说他会选毒液，但那是因为他事实上并没有在一段恋爱关系中，如果他真的坠入爱河，头晕目眩，他那时还能做出同样的选择吗？  
  
想到这一点，他之前一直不肯放松的愤怒突然软化了。  
  
也许毒液只是在担心这个。  
  
他看到Eddie可能陷入恋爱，而他还不知道是谁，于是出于一种被抛弃的恐惧（在想到这点时，Eddie短暂地担心毒液会不会立刻再踢他一脚，或者怒吼一声“毒液不会恐惧！” 不过这没有发生），他试图说服Eddie他爱着的是Anne。  
因为Anne已经见过毒液，Anne接受毒液，Anne接受拥有毒液的Eddie。她已经经历过最开始的恐惧，并且已经做出过他们可以三人行事的选择，甚至相当乐于把自己算在队伍的一员中。况且，毒液自己说过他喜欢Anne。  
  
所以也许毒液只是认为Anne是最佳人选。也许他只是认为Anne是唯一可行的人选。假如这确实是毒液的想法，那这同样是一个自私的念头，但在这点上Eddie却感到他没法对毒液太过严厉。  
因为这是一种……过于人性化的担心。  
想到毒液可能拥有这样的思考就让Eddie感到内心些微的融化。不确定是他的想法还是毒液的影响，Eddie的脑海中已经开始浮现出他和毒液以及Anne围着圣诞树吃姜饼人的场景。  
  
[Venom？伙计？]他试了一次。[如果你听得到我的想法那我猜你已经知道我认输了。不管这个冷战是为了什么，你赢了，我道歉，伙计。] 他叹了口气，试图在脑海里做出双手投降的姿势。[如果我猜得是对的，你能出来让我们谈谈这件事？]  
  
他没得到回应，于是Eddie做了第二次尝试。[好吧，如果这还不能让你满意的话，我会听取你的建议。这就是Anne，看到没？现在我会问问她关于我们“感情”上的问题。诚意，懂吧？]  
  
“嘿，呃。”他开口，视线看向台阶。在问出口的同时感到几乎爬到他脸上的尴尬。“我们能聊聊那个吻吗？”  
  
“哦，那个？你认为那也算一个吻？”Anne惊讶地朝后退了退，“不，那是——那是你伙计的主意。”  
  
“哦，这样。” [Venom？] 完全没预料到这个回答，Eddie希望他脑海中的声音听起来更具有威胁性一点。“好的，至少这点清楚了。”  
  
“但那确实感觉不错。”Anne看向一侧。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我是指——”  
  
“那种力量？”  
  
“是的，当它……”  
  
“在你体内？”  
  
Anne移开视线。“你知道我的意思。”  
  
“当然。”  
  
[Venom。] 这是他能在脑海中做到的最兴师问罪的声音了。  
  
“嘿，Eddie？”她开口。  
  
“恩？”  
  
“这事我们就不用告诉Dan了，行吗？”  
  
 **看看她，毫无概念我们正准备追回她。**  
  
而就这样毫无预警地，毒液终止了他们短暂的冷战。  
  
“呃，不，我并不这么认为。”  
  
同样毫无预警地，是他将对毒液的回答直接说出了口。  
  
“抱歉，你刚才说了什么？”Anne问。  
  
“我说我不会告诉Dan。”  
  
“Eddie，你是不是有话要对我说？”  
  
“没有。” 他得立刻结束这个谈话。  
  
 **你注定和我们在一起，Anne。**  
  
“Eddie，你确定吗？”  
  
[我们会稍后讨论这个问题。]他字面意义地在脑海里警告毒液。  
  
“我的天，看看这个。看看这时间，我得走了。”Eddie站起身，知道他迟早得再向Anne解释他可疑的举动。“嘿，见到你真好，Anne。”  
  
“我也是。”Anne惊讶地看着他。  
  
“多保重，好吗？回头见。”  
  
“当然，你也保重。”  
  
他朝上坡走去，转头看见Anne最后看向他的方向，然后消失在门廊中。  
  
“在那种时候插话？” 他第一时间对毒液开口。“真有你的想法。”  
  
 **是你先喊我的。我只是回应了你。**  
  
“不，不，那不叫回应，Venom。那叫干扰别人的谈话，还不让我好好回答。”他看向橱窗。“不过我们现在有更多问题要讨论。”他道。“那个吻是怎么回事，恩？”  
  
 **那让我转移得更快。** 毒液回答得就像他早已准备好这个问题。  
  
“只是这样？”Eddie挑起眉毛。“没有更多自作主张的替我谋划？”  
  
 **我还不至于做到那个份上。**  
  
“你也没有很不幸地正好爱上我的前女友？”他谨慎地提问，尽量让语气听起来轻松。  
  
这句话又一次成功地激怒了毒液。  
  
 **当然没有！** 他咆哮。 **你要我重复几次？**  
  
“好的，好的。”Eddie举手投降。“你没有恋爱。我明白了。你只是单纯在担心我的恋情。完全正常。就像所有好哥们会做得那样。”他走过一个红绿灯。“现在回到我们之前的话题。”他叹了口气。“到底是什么让你失去冷静了，伙计？”  
  
 **我没有。** 毒液嗤了一声。 **是你在小题大做。**  
  
“好吧，假设你说得对，但是我得说我没有小题大做。你瞧，我刚才在想这也许是个文化差异，你要知道，Venom，通常在人类社会里……我们不会去干涉别人的这种决定。”他比划。“这种问题是很私人的问题，私人指的是即使我们住在一个身体一个大脑里，在这个问题上我们依然得各自解决。也许你真的看到了一些我没看到的，但你也不能按着我的头让我去接受，我需要自己去发现，而且那也是唯一能让爱萌芽的方式。它需要自主地诞生。曾经有一段时间人类的父母会替子女在这方面做出判断，但那已经不再是被认可的做法，何况你也不是我妈。”他耸肩。“如果你，或者我，某一天真的进入和任何一个人类——或者不是人类——的恋情当中，”他斟酌词句。“我们都不应该干涉对方的选择。但我们可以沟通，当然，我们可以沟通，看看怎么能让事情运转过来，明白吧？”  
  
“当然，这绝不是说我会忽略你的意见，Venom，也不是在说你的判断是错误的，只是没必要太早下定论。你瞧，你说了你并看不清那究竟是谁，Anne只是在可能的候选名单上。我按照你的建议去和她聊了，然后她没有意思，我没有意思，现在我们可以把她从名单上划掉了。”他小心地说完这句，毒液并没再次发怒。Eddie松一口气。  
“所以我是说，我相信你，伙计，”他说。“也许我真的在我不知道的地方正关心着某个人，也许。而如果你那么在意这件事，我想我们可以一起找出那个人是谁，好吗？现在一个可能性排除，还有很多其他的。”他笑起来，“我们会一起做这件事，这会很有趣的，嘿，其实没准是那个晨间节目的主持。”那是句玩笑，他们都说那个主持长得有些像Anne。  
  
毒液沉默了一阵。  
  
 **没准。** 他最终回答。  
  
Eddie露出笑容。  
他们在红绿灯前停下，一个念头几乎自然而然浮现出来。  
  
“嘿，”他开口。“记得那篇我需要取材的报道吗？”  
  
我们今天该去预约一个时间。  
  
“我改变主意了。”Eddie回答。“晚一天去不会有什么大碍。”他看向一旁的电车站，“我们会去一个别的地方。”  
  
—  
  
金门公园。旧金山植物园。  
  
他们交了门票，在人群中正经地浏览一圈后才出来，随手决定再去史托湖。金门公园有十几个主题不同的小公园，占地面积大得可怕。这场短暂的旅途很快成了一场沉默的角力，Eddie自顾自朝前走着，而毒液在他脑里盘算着只要他不停下来，他就不会开口。  
  
因为和Eddie不同，毒液很清楚他们正发生这场别扭的起因。  
  
那并不是Eddie所想象的不安全感（或许也有一点），但Eddie的想法的确让他决定妥协。不论他的宿主在这点上多么愚钝，他至少确实在关心他，而毒液没办法因为他没能力做到的事去责怪他。Eddie至少试图从毒液的角度思考问题，并且在一定程度上，确实掌握了一部分事实。  
  
但只是一部分。  
  
毒液的问题是一个大问题，比Eddie所想得大得多。那并非今天才产生，让他感到困惑也无法启齿，并且同时，那正和Eddie有关。  
  
 **毒液有一种需求。**  
  
这个需求在他与Anne融合的时候产生，改变了他的全部决定和生命轨迹，让他在这个星球定局，让他在火箭爆炸时不顾一切地保护了Eddie，让他此时此刻和这个年轻人共存。  
他在Anne的记忆中看到了一种非常美好的东西。那让他着迷，让他感到渴望，让他以一种全新的目光看待这个世界，让他在周围的一切中发现美，让他感到无所不能，让他前所未有地想去保护什么。  
他看到的是Eddie对Anne的爱。  
  
 **而那就是他的需求。**  
  
即使那也是世上唯一一种他无法提出的需求。  
  
不，爱不是一种能被要求获得的东西。如同Eddie所说，人类的爱非常复杂。那源自内心深处，无法被强硬地创造，必须让它自主地生长。  
  
他曾经从Anne那里得到一些建议，比如去了解Eddie所了解的，喜爱他所喜爱的，珍惜他所珍惜的，去尊重，去共鸣。目前为止毒液都忠实地遵守了这些建议，那也确实让他和Eddie的沟通顺畅。即使毒液不太愿意承认，但或许人类真的有自己的智慧。坦诚的交流和开放的接纳甚至能让最困难的话题进行下去，而且这似乎已经是Eddie所具备的品质。他和Eddie不断从彼此身上学习，去磨合，了解，不仅作为他们两个个体，也作为他们所身处的两个世界。这让毒液没有一分钟后悔他所做出的决定，热爱地球已经不再仅仅是出于对Eddie的接纳，毒液爱这里，爱他听见的对话和他看见的文明，爱地球不同的生物形态，还有人类所拥有的创造。  
  
而纵使一切进展顺利，毒液仍然没有得到他想要的。  
  
爱并非一蹴而成，毒液明白这点。他在Eddie和Anne的记忆中见到过这些场景，起初那只是一个萌芽，轻微地、柔软地降落在他们的心脏上，然后它扎根，成长，慢慢地滋养他们的气息，让他们对着空白的窗户微笑，仅仅想到另一人便产生暖流。这样的情况持续一阵，然后金色的光芒小心谨慎地试探出去，寻找一个回应，寻找一个相同的色彩，而当它们得到它们想要的——它们立刻占据全部。  
它们成为他们生命的一部分，永久改变他们生命的一部分，毒液惊讶于这样柔软的颜色同时能如此坚定而有力，但事实上，这只给了他更多信心Eddie应该爱他——他是他的生命，他们是彼此的生命，为什么Eddie会不爱他？  
  
但是没有。  
  
还没有。  
  
毒液在Eddie的脑内看到过那些替代品。关心，友谊，在意，他因为毒液的打趣而大笑，替毒液浏览商品时露出包容的温暖，他在照镜子时向毒液打招呼，让毒液评价他的穿着，有时甚至服从毒液的意见，他们是朋友，朋友，也许是某种家人，但还不是毒液所想要的。  
Eddie因为毒液露出的笑容比不上他记忆中碰到Anne指尖的悸动，他们偶尔在厨房的失败和一起打扫残局的笑闹比不上记忆中无意间和Anne对上的目光。是的，毒液记得那些光芒生长时的征兆，那些不自然的体温，异样的激素，过快的心跳，但是没有，他见过Eddie在和他对话时脑内偶尔笼罩起的柔和的橘黄色，但那离记忆中炽热的阳光还差得远。  
  
毒液一直很耐心。  
他想这是一个过程。也许和他们共享一个身体有关，也许和他们不是一个物种有关，也许他们之间的爱会和人类之间的有些差异——也许他们的进展只是会缓慢些，而毒液可以等待。  
他保持乐观，在每天感到他对Eddie和这个星球的喜爱持续增长的同时他保持乐观。他等待，等待他将被相同的金色光芒包围的那天。  
  
直到他看到了Eddie的潜意识。  
  
那并不是毒液平常会主动观察的领域，因此他从未预料到他所看到的：  
在Eddie的潜意识里，压抑在那一线漆黑而岌岌可危的理性之下，翻滚着如同波浪般咆哮的金色光芒。  
  
那远远超出了他看见Anne所抱有的，超出了他在Maria的认识中感知的，超出了任何一个他融合过的人类，超出了Eddie自身记忆中曾拥有的。有一瞬间他几乎被那种感情的强烈所震慑，那已经不是一缕缕穿插在思绪中的颜色，那是泼墨般汹涌的浪潮，它浓烈而炽热，耀眼并且正勃勃生长，具有新生的骄傲和无所畏惧，每一道衍生出来的光芒几乎是骄傲地宣告自己的存在。而与此同时Eddie的思绪如此平静，对一墙之隔之后的疯狂毫无知觉，他的大脑甚至还在冷静地思考着购物清单和采访报道，就像另一部分的浪涛不属于他的大脑——  
  
然后毒液感受到了那种情绪。  
  
一开始，毒液说不清他的感受。他想他感到有些失望，还有一种复杂的情绪让他在那一刻不想立刻回答Eddie的问题。随后他开始感到痛苦，每一片颜色提醒着他所没能拥有的。最后他总结了这种情绪是什么，那是人类的嫉妒，在所有他的尝试和等待之后，Eddie的潜意识中事实上一直储存着快要破笼而出的炽热感情，而他甚至不知道被Eddie这样热恋着的那个幸运儿是谁。  
  
这几乎是一种痛苦的提醒。提醒他在Anne的记忆中所看到的，提醒他所想要的，提醒他为什么想要，提醒他如果得到了会有多么美好。那么多，那么多金色的光芒——没有一点是给毒液的。相比之下那些曾经让他感到安慰的橘黄色简直像个鼓励奖。  
  
所以他想他有权利感到愤怒。  
  
“我觉得你搞错了”、“也许是别的什么”、“亲情或者友情”——毒液怀疑他会对他的父母抱有这样毁灭性的欲望，他怀疑人类甚至被允许对他们的亲人抱有这种感情！  
  
然后他开始思考谁能是这样渴求的对象。  
显然，那是一个此刻Eddie还没有拥有的人，而考虑过Eddie为数不多的人际关系，剩下的答案几乎显而易见：  
  
 _Anne Weying_  
  
那个曾经在Eddie心中激发了如此多美好的前伴侣，那个他不再拥有但却依然怀有渴望的人类，毒液猜想或许是他们的分开导致了这些情感的发酵。  
  
而老天毒液必须得夸奖他的牺牲精神。  
  
他告诉Eddie他得出的答案，节省他无谓的痛苦和寻找，即使毒液本身对他说的每一句话都感到不情愿和愤怒，他告诉Eddie他会支持他，他甚至提出他们可以把Dan的头咬下来。  
在Eddie之前，毒液从未想到有一天他会做出这样大度的事情。他想这或许和Anne说过的尊重有关，如果他想让Eddie爱他，他首先去爱Eddie，然后他去让Eddie爱他想爱的，无论他本身对此感到多么痛苦。  
毒液至少值得被奖励再咬掉三个人的头，还有很多很多巧克力和炸薯球。  
  
但当然，见鬼的奖励，见鬼的巧克力和炸薯球。毒液得到了什么？毒液得到了Eddie的“凭什么指手画脚”长篇大论，得到了Eddie的“你依然相当无知”教育，得到了Eddie朝他大吼大叫，得到了Eddie的“我不想听到你说话了”。  
  
那他猜Eddie也得到他想要的。  
  
这不是毒液在赌气，如果有谁需要被责怪，那绝对是Eddie Brock。  
  
毒液没打算那么轻易原谅他，但他猜在观察Eddie明显逐渐担忧的思绪后他有一丝后悔，只是那点后悔又很快在Eddie竟然敢思考“其实是毒液喜欢Anne”时被新一波愤怒席卷；随后他看到Eddie试图靠着和Anne谈论感情来证明他的歉意，毒液几乎被他逗笑了——如果他的潜意识能那么轻易地被一通谈话带出来，那他想那片金色光芒也不会被压抑到那种边缘。  
  
但最终，就如同毒液不情愿地意识到的那样，他依然会原谅Eddie。  
  
即使Eddie不像他需要的那样爱他，即使Eddie的爱正为着某个毫无概念的人震动，即使他的好意和牺牲变成了一场攻击性的争吵——Eddie关心他。  
  
Eddie为了毒液而忧虑，为他们的分歧忧虑，他为了毒液而思考，他为了毒液而妥协。  
  
而如果这些只能是橙色的光芒？那毒液想橙色也不算太坏。  
  
他们在迪扬美术馆前停下。  
  
毒液没有太过关注他们的目的地，因此直到他们站在那栋现代建筑前才观察周围的环境。Eddie仰起头，有一阵他们只是单纯在草地上对屋顶注目，但显然这个下午的出行有比散心之外更重要的目的——然后他开口。  
  
“这是我第一次带Anne约会的地方。”他的宿主解释，双手揣在兜里。他眯起眼睛，毒液看见Eddie脑内与这个环境相关的记忆开始被唤醒。他看见他们走过他们来时的道路，Eddie伸出手，Anne在他们进入室内前握住了那只手。他们都笑了，Eddie把手肘转过一个方向，于是Anne的肩膀和他贴在一起，他们的手臂交缠。  
  
 **这不像是她会感兴趣的地方。** 毒液评价。  
  
也不像Eddie会感兴趣的地方。他在心里补充。  
  
Eddie笑了一声。“不，事实上不。”他们跨过草坪接近，Eddie没有走进去，只是在门外坐下。“老实说，这也不是我会感兴趣的地方。”  
  
正如他所想。 **那为什么这里？**  
  
“为什么这里，是的，一点不错。”Eddie看向远处。“现在想来这一点也不明智，是吧？”他耸肩。“我至少可以带她去个餐馆，或者就在家里看Better Call Saul，然后听她批评里面所有不合理的地方。”他因为那段记忆笑出来。“那会是一场不错的约会。”  
  
“但是我带她来了这里。在所有我能想到的更合适的、更有诱惑力的选择中，我们来了这里。那其实和今天没什么太大不同，”他将头侧向一边，毒液意识到在Eddie更希望得到他的注意时会这么做，一个在他们的相处中下意识养成的习惯。“我们在植物园逛了逛，去湖边，郁金香花园。当然，我们骑了车，但除此之外都没什么不同。那天的天气几乎和现在一样，而我们也是直到下午才逛到美术馆，然后我们进去，就从那里，”他伸出手。“在那里我等她弯腰系鞋带，然后我们逛了展览。我基本上记不清我们都看了什么，说实话，我对那天的记忆只剩下那很美好。”他轻叹。  
  
看见他记忆中随之浮现的颜色，毒液可以替Eddie确认这点。  
  
“我们的约会很成功，因此直到那天晚上我站在Anne的公寓门前我才想起来问我自己到底为什么要去金门公园。那是个很大众的选择，不容易出错，但也并不出彩。我可以做到比那好很多，把这它计划得更个人化，更特别，”Eddie思考。“但为什么我没有那么做是一个问题，为什么我没有那么做那一天却依然很顺利是另一个，而就是在我们在Anne的门前吻别时我才突然明白——”  
  
“那一天总归都会很顺利。”  
  
“重要的不是我们去了哪里，做了什么，即使我们那天在有轨电车上遇到僵尸爆发，我猜我们都会在同一个时间吻别。我可以带她去海边，去她公司门口的咖啡厅，去她家，去我家，去我们每周三都去的餐厅，我不认为事情会有太大差别。”他抬起头。“重要的是那是我和她在一起，而即使计划最终显得很无聊？如果能有个人和你一起调侃它的无聊，那它事实上也不会那么难以忍受。”  
  
“所以重要的是我所选择的人。”Eddie把手从兜里拿出来。“而就是在那一刻我意识到了我有多爱她，这不是说我之前没这么想，但是你知道，有时候意识到和真正意识到仍然有着细微的区别。于是我想这就是我想度过一生的人，我想和她度过各种各的每一天，现在回想起来，我依然感到很惊讶我能让这样强烈的感情存在那么长时间，却同时对此一无所知。我知道我确实爱Anne，但直到那一刻我似乎都没能理解那份感情的程度。”  
  
 **于是你决定向她求婚。**  
  
“那——差不多就是之后发生了什么。我瞒着她挑戒指，我们去优胜美地，然后在我们回来之前，我向她求婚。”Eddie说，他的大脑因为回忆而充斥着温暖的色彩。他又一次笑起来，视线转向他们脚下的地面。“但这不是我想说的。”  
  
毒液安静地等待着。  
  
“我想说的是，有些时候也许我比我想象得对自己更无知。”他承认。“比如我花了那么久才理解Anne的重要，比如我在Dora找到我的时候几乎拒绝了她，我想人们有时候倾向于去否认和忽略自己的感情，因为有些时候……承认它们会带来巨大的改变。而有些时候人们只是还没有准备好去面对那样的改变。”  
  
“但是我想同样那多少有些征兆，就像在隐隐告诉你什么是对的，引导你去寻找那种感觉的源头。和Anne来植物园是对的，向Anne求婚是对的，去揭发Drake是对的，去保护Maria是对的，而当我没有那么做的时候，不论我对我的感受有多么无知——那会感到不对。”  
  
“而我猜那就是我今天早上的感受。”  
  
“那几乎像一种饥饿感，去提醒我忘记了我本该感到的。像我和Anne分手的时候，像我只拿了Dora的名片的时候，”他抿了抿嘴角。“还有我不得不承认，伙计，像我在医院把你甩下的时候。”  
  
 **哦。**  
毒液没有料到这个。  
  
“所以假如我有一个我自己都没发现的秘密单恋？是的，我想那会让我感到我这一整天的不对劲。”Eddie道，叹了口气。“因此，我想我欠你一个道歉，伙计，看起来也许你确实比我更了解我自己。”  
  
“但那不意味着你说的其他的是对的。”他很快补充。“我仍然不认为那个人是Anne，而且同时，你确实不应该插手这部分。不论你对我的情况有多着急，我很抱歉，老兄，我猜你只能站在边上等着看我自己醒悟过来。”  
  
毒液沉默了一阵。  
  
 **我在提醒你的方式上也有点欠缺。** 他最终说，在没得到Eddie的回答后补充。 **这也是个道歉。**  
  
Eddie笑起来。  
“好的。”他说。“好的。抱歉。没关系。恩，我想这能解决我们之间的问题。”他朝着空气伸出手。“我们好了？”  
  
毒液的液体形态包裹上他的手。  
  
 **我们本来就没有问题。**  
  
“好吧。”Eddie道。“如果你这么说的话。”  
  
他们在这种舒适的安静中坐了一会，直到毒液开口。  
  
 **所以如果不是Anne，而你也认同我的判断——**  
  
“老天，Venom。我们才刚刚从那个话题中解脱出来。”Eddie抱怨。“我的痛苦单恋对象可能是谁？说实话，我现在一点都不在意。我不知道你在我的潜意识中到底看到了什么，但如果我到现在都没有想到答案，那可能我其实并没有那么喜欢他。”他耸肩。“所以见鬼的那个人可能是谁。我不需要去为一个我都不知道是谁的人痛苦，假如有一天我真的意识到了我的感情？让那个时候的我去心碎好了。因为现在我感觉很对，Venom，我感觉很好，这一刻很正确，和你在一起很正确，两个朋友，一起在这片草地上。”他欣慰地叹了口气。“没有什么能打扰到我。”  
  
于是毒液再一次安静下来。他试着和Eddie一样只是感受这一刻，然后他的触觉顺着Eddie的触觉延伸出去。他感到他们身下的碎石，他感到土地的冰冷，他感到Eddie的脚趾在球鞋里动了动，他感到空气、阳光、Eddie的呼吸，然后他感到——  
  
毒液感到色彩。  
  
他并不确定Eddie做了什么，他怀疑Eddie知道他自己做了什么，但那就像是Eddie在他脑内打开了一扇门，然后突然间，毒液可以看到所有那些曾经在Eddie的脑海中被忽略的细节。那像是Eddie的一生向他袭来，像是他的宿主放下了最后一道防线。在他们之间不再是合作、搭档和妥协，不再是试探、学习和判断。那是完全无条件的接纳，是无条件的被接纳，是在他们诞生前和毁灭后的会面，是最完美的融合。  
  
毒液想Eddie也感觉到了什么，因为他从先前放松的状态中坐了起来，看上去有些惊讶地注视着空中一点。  
  
“那是——”他开口。  
  
 **那是我。**  
  
越过Eddie的思绪，毒液能看到他自己的思想和过往也以相同的方式冲撞着Eddie的大脑。他能看见Eddie的思想困惑而好奇地包裹住这些外来的冲击，随后就如同一切发生的那样迅速——他们之间的分界消失，不同的颜色快活地交织在一起，Eddie的思维欢欣地包裹着他的。  
  
“哇哦。”Eddie说。“这就是——这就是你平时的感受？我还以为只有你能读到我的想法。”  
  
 **差不多。** 毒液回答。 **理论上完全契合的共生最终能达到这样的状态。不再是单向的寄宿，而是双方的融合，但我想我还从来没听说过有真的做到的。**  
  
“所以我们很可能就是第一对？”Eddie好奇地问。  
  
 **有可能。**  
  
“酷毙了。”Eddie回答。他坐在原地体会一阵，然后重复道。“酷毙了。那样的话我们就是，什么，全宇宙第一？”  
  
 **我们不久前还拯救了地球。** 毒液提醒。 **你那时候没有现在这么震惊。**  
  
“因为先驱者有先驱的意义。”Eddie指出。“我们总不是第一个拯救地球的。”  
  
毒液认为他说得有道理。  
  
他们再一次沉默，这次的沉默像是尚未融化的河流。冬天接近尾声，水流在冰层下流淌，春天即将破土复苏。  
  
Eddie开口。“所以认真的，Venom。一个未知的恋爱对象？让他见鬼去吧。”他笑起来，语气中有种重获新生的兴奋。“这感觉棒极了，伙计。我和你？我们无所不能。谁还会需要第三个人？”  
  
“而且说实话，现在想起来，好像和你说话总是能缓解那种不对劲。我从早上醒来就感觉到了，但是等到我们开始做早饭，我几乎都忘了那是什么。然后等到我们上街——我想也许是那些嘈杂唤起了它，然而只是和你说话就足以让它显得无关紧要。当然，直到我们开始冷战，你知道那糟透了。事实上，我想如果不是我们的关系已经强大到可以让我忽略被压抑的感情，我都要怀疑唯一合理的解释只有我的那种感情其实是对——”  
  
他停了下来。他的笑容突然愣在那里。  
  
而毒液不需要他说出口也能看到那剩下的半句。  
  
[其实是对你。]  
Eddie的思绪在他脑内小声说。  
  
而就像那样，一缕金色的光芒破开桎梏从黑暗中冒出来。  
  
那是一个萌芽，柔软地，试探性地落在Eddie的心脏上。毒液不可思议地注视着它扎根，金色的光芒一缕缕地包裹住Eddie的心脏，它随着Eddie的气息而摇曳，在心脏下方更澎湃的金色海洋咆哮着想要跃出更多。它朝毒液的意识小心而羞怯地生长，仿佛毒液就是它的阳光和养分，然后，几乎没有明白过来他在做什么，毒液看见另一道类似的光芒回应了它。  
  
一道来自毒液的光芒。  
  
直到那刻为止，毒液都没有意识到他事实上对Eddie相同的感情。他以为他只是需要——但或许在他感到需要的那一刻他已经在给予。  
毒液没有感到席卷而来的喜悦，或许因为这种感情已经超出了这具身体的承载。与之相反，他感到温暖，就像有什么东西落入了Eddie的胸腔和腹部，那尝起来像巧克力和培根，像Eddie买的洗衣液，像鲜血，泥土，和一点点火焰，带有恰到好处的危险和诱惑力。  
  
 _被Eddie Brock爱。_  
  
不，不仅如此。  
这是在爱的同时被爱，是比他见过的所有颜色更为鲜艳的融合，是他所想要拥有的一切。  
  
Eddie Brock的爱，还有毒液的爱。  
  
那两道同样耀眼的光芒在黑暗和虚无的中心相会，它们交缠在一起，带着喜悦和爱去理解，它们从彼此身上体会到了那种长久的渴望和叫嚣，它们用毒液和Eddie的生命去生长，它们用毒液和Eddie的生命去爱，它们成为毒液和Eddie的生命。  
  
Eddie Brock的眼睛睁大，毒液知道他在脑海中和他看见了相同的画面。  
  
他张开嘴。  
  
“……其实是对你。”他说。  
“对你。”Eddie重复，就像他第一天认识自己。“Venom。”  
  
 **恩？**  
  
“不，我只是在说你的名字。”Eddie回答，他的耳朵可疑地热起来。“Venom。”他重复，语气仿佛在确认。“Venom。”他说。  
  
 **Eddie Brock。** 毒液回答。  
  
“别喊我的名字。”Eddie道，他的耳朵更热了。  
  
 **但你刚才喊了我的。**  
  
“不，这不一样，我是说——算了，别管了。”他放弃地挥手。“Venom。”他再次开口。“我的感情。对你。”  
  
 **足够明显。**  
  
“而你也对我——？”  
  
 **足够明显。**  
  
Eddie看向上方。他的脸上流露出不敢置信。  
  
“我和我的外星共生体。”他小声说。“哇哦。”  
  
他收回视线，从草坪看向一辆歪倒的自行车，最后看向他的膝盖。  
  
“哇哦。”他重复。  
  
现在思考，一切似乎比看起来还要显而易见。  
他的焦虑在早晨毒液第一次和他讲话的时候被抚平，被街上嘈杂的人声以及和毒液的距离感再次唤醒，他和毒液的冷战是这一天中最糟糕的部分，而当现在，当他们两人只是坐在草地上——  
  
他感觉对极了。  
  
Eddie不敢相信他从未意识到这一点。  
  
他坐在那里，完全被这个全新的认知所震撼，但同时又感到一切不同寻常地合理。毒液，那个和他出生入死的共生体，选择和他一同保护他所在的星球的共生体，此时此刻（字面意义上）占据他大脑和身体每一部分的共生体。而如果他是个外星生物又如何？七十亿分之一。七十亿分之一已经是他所需要的全部。  
  
所以这是他所欠缺的。  
这是他正寻找的。  
  
喜悦和轻盈感充斥了他，像是这片草坪的尽头就是金色的阳光，这像当Anne第一次答应同他约会，但这比那还要好。或许因为他知道他和毒液与彼此的契合，或许仅仅因为那是毒液。  
  
随后他想起另外一件事。  
  
“等等。”他眯起眼睛，思绪以“Eddie Brock突然想到了什么”的方式亮起。“你看上去不像今天才知道这个消息。”他醒悟般吸了口气，随即压低声音怒吼。“所以 _这才是_ 原因？这才是你为什么生气？因为你 _嫉妒_ 了？亏我还以为你对Anne抱有什么想法——你为什么不能像一个普通人一样直接告诉我？”  
  
当事情进展到这一步，这比毒液想象得更尴尬。  
  
 **那是因为我很无私。** 他回答，尽量让这个回答和他计划得一样无辜。 **因为Anne告诉我我应该尊重你，所以我认为我应该让你去爱你爱的人。**  
  
“除去那事实上并不是我爱的人。”Eddie尖锐地指出。“而你差点要给我们组织一场包办婚姻。”  
  
 **我承认我在方法上有些问题。我道歉了。**  
  
“不，你不是在方法上有些问题，你——”Eddie吸气，表情介于恼怒和喜爱之间。“你。”他重复一遍，然后脱力般放弃，“我想你也许只是不知道怎么做。”  
  
尽管毒液不想认同这样的判断，他承认Eddie说的并不全无道理。  
这个陌生的领域让他感到不知所措，让他变得弱小，让他不明白如何获得他想要的。那几乎像他在来到地球之前的感受，除去这次的感觉在不安中还夹杂着毫无道理的喜悦。  
  
“Venom，伟大的共生体，因为不知道怎么处理感情而经历滑铁卢。”Eddie道，叹气。“所以我怎么能责怪你？伙计？有那么多人在你之前都不明白如何应对这样的情况，有那么多人在你之前都在这件事上失败了。”  
  
 **包括你。** 毒液指出。  
  
“是的。”Eddie思考，然后忽然笑出来。毒液不确定是什么让他感到有趣，但他的宿主无法自制地笑得更多。Eddie的心跳加快，他的血液上涌，于是忽然间，毒液也感到无与伦比的快乐。  
“是的。”他说。“也许我做得还不如你。”  
  
另一股温暖的沉默包围了他们。  
他们同时感到交流的多余，于是只在沉默中确认彼此的共鸣。这一次，毒液确定春天的河水已经开始流淌。  
  
“我其实不确定我现在的感觉是什么。”十几分钟后，Eddie开口，他的视线聚焦在远处一点。“好像和之前没什么区别，但又好像所有都不同。一定要说，我想我觉得有点不真实，但又像是只是回到了事情本该是的样子。”  
  
毒液顺着他的神经感受他。  
  
“不过不管这到底是什么，”Eddie继续，“我对此感觉很好。和你坐在这里，我能感觉得到你——这一切都很好。”  
  
他们看向毒液包裹Eddie的手臂，然后他道。  
  
 **想不想换个地方？**  
  
“哪里？”  
  
 **交给我。**  
  
Eddie笑起来。“一个约会？”  
  
 **如果你这么认为的话。**  
  
Eddie Brock闭上眼睛。他放松，对着空气张开手。他的身体朝后倒去，毒液的液体形态从背后包裹住他。  
  
“那带我去任何地方。”他说。  
  
—  
  
他们在Network大厦的顶楼。  
  
晚风经过他们的身侧，一切显得流动又静止。从这里他们能俯视旧金山。他们看到其他的楼顶，金门大桥，街道的光怪陆离，街灯和车灯融化成一片。  
  
在毒液的包围之下，他听见Eddie的心跳。他以为他的宿主会因为高度感到恐惧，但Eddie的心跳和先前一样平缓。  
  
“不害怕？”他问。  
  
[指高度，还是指这一切？]  
  
“两者。”  
  
[那不，因为你在这里，而我相信你。以及不，因为你在这里，而我相信你。]  
  
而毒液知道Eddie回答的是事实。  
  
他能感到Eddie的思绪在他的皮肤下流淌。有一些是“这很疯狂”、“和一个外星生命体？”、还有“我要怎么和Anne解释”。但更多的是那片金色的海洋，是“终于”、是和他一样的喜悦，他们的光芒坚定而柔和地抚平了那些恐惧和忧虑，剩下的只是一种归属感。  
  
他很安全。他听见Eddie的想法。因为毒液在他身边，所以他无所畏惧。于是同样地，毒液感到无所畏惧。他放弃了他的出生地，放弃他的同类和他的星球，但是他此刻感到完整。  
  
他感到很正确。他在正确的地方，有着正确的陪伴。  
如果这就是被爱的感觉，他想一切都是值得的。  
  
 _几周前Eddie Brock是一个住在舒勒公寓的单身汉，一无所有，众叛亲离。现在他依然住在舒勒公寓，开始了一份自由撰稿人的工作，不再是一个单身汉。  
他感到充实，轻松，还有些无所不能。Eckhart Tolle告诉他这是因为他活在了当下，但Eddie想其中或许还有更多。  
  
他所拥有的现实并不能缓解对未知的恐惧，但至少他已经选择了和谁一起面对。而不论未来将是僵尸、培根、还是蝙蝠侠和罗宾——  
  
他知道那一天最终会很顺利。_  
  
“相信我？”毒液问。  
  
[全心全意。] Eddie回答。  
  
毒液松开手。  
他们一跃而下。


End file.
